The Clock Is Ticking
by Eliminous
Summary: "Naruto..." she said sadly, "He's going to leave Konoha in a week. This is your last chance. The clock is ticking." Sakura's words rang loudly in my head as I stood there looking into onyx eyes. What's the Teme doing out this late? Why is he in this neighborhood? How long has he been standing there? And for the love of god, why is he shirtless! SasuNaru AU Eventual Lemon Revised
1. Graduation

**Summary:** "Naruto..." she said sadly, "He's going to leave Konoha in a week. This your last chance. The clock is ticking." Sakura's words rang loudly in my head as I stood there looking into onyx eyes. What's the Teme doing out this late? Why was he in this neighborhood? How long has he been standing there? And for the love of god, why is he shirtless!?

 **Author's Note:** B-be gentle... It's my first time...

Shitty grammar and spelling ahead. I got no Beta right now so yeah. e-e If you wanna fix my mistakes, by all means, do not hesitate to PM me.

Anyways, try to enjoy.

• • • • • • • • • •

Today is a good day.

No. Today is a great day.

Not only am I finally graduating from Konoha High School, but today is also my birthday! And what better way to spend ones birthday than with your closest friends right before graduating together?

We're currently at Kiba's house having a small pre graduation/birthday party. Laughter and joy spread throughout the entire building as Kiba and Shikamaru struggle through and intense round of Twister.

How Kiba managed to get the lazy ass genius to participate, I will never know.

"Hey, watch it!" Kiba shouts. I clench my stomach tight as I double over laughing. In an attempt to reach a red spot with his left hand, Shika accidentally brushes Kiba's ass. This is too funny! They continue to struggle for a while until Kiba's hand gives out and they collapse onto the floor.

"Fuck!" Kiba hisses as he lands rather uncomfortably wish one arm twisted to his side. Shikamaru grunts in pain and just lays there for a minute catching his breath.

"Yes!" Ino yells happily punching the air in victory. "Kiba lost! Pay up suckers!".

Several whines and groans fill the room as Sakura, Lee, Hinata, Neji and Chouji reached into their pockets to pull out their wallets.

"Damn it Kiba! You failure!" Sakura yelled half heartedly kicking the dog lover as he rubbed his shoulder.

"It's not my fault!" He defended, "He cheated!"

We all laugh at his accusation.

"Troublesome." By now Shikamaru had already gotten comfortable on the couch, leaning back with closed eyes.

I love my friends. They're all my only reason for life and I would not be here if it weren't for them. Each and every one of them had helped me in ways only family would and I will be forever grateful for that.

Except Shikamaru. That lazy ass would rather gaze at the clouds than anything.

"You owe me ten bucks, mutt!" Sakura glared at Kiba.

"I don't owe you anything!" Kiba crosses his arms and looks to the side, tipping his chin up with a 'hmph!' Not five seconds later was Kiba screaming like a little girl as Sakura began to chase him around the living room. "Gah!! Ok! Just take my wallet!" He throws his wallet at her in hopes of saving his life.

She catches it easily and smiles sweetly at the brunette. "Thank you!"

Sakura is the devil in disguise. She is most beautiful woman I had ever had the privilege of meeting. Don't be fooled by her stunning appearance though. The medic prodigy can throw a wickedly hard punch. If I had a penny for every time I was sent to the nurses office because of her, I would be a millionaire! I've long since learned that if Sakura is mad, one should not try to calm or contain the beast. There is only one way to handle a situation like that.

Run.

Run and never look back. Find a rock to live under and live off of insects until it is safe enough to be seen.

"Hey Ino! Wears my cut!" I yelled at Ino as she started to count the money from the bet with dollar signs in her eyes.

She narrows her eyes at me threateningly as she cradles the money to her chest protectively. "What cut?" She asks.

"I bet against Kiba too, you know!" I reached for the cash in hopes of snatch a bit of mula for myself but pulled away quickly as she snapped her teeth at my hand and hisses like a wild animal. It scares me sometimes just how obsessed she is with money. Every penny she sees on the ground she has to have. No exceptions.

"Damn it Ino!"

Ino is the money hogger of the group. She's an expert at anything money related. A major gambler addict too. I don't know how she does it but she almost always wins in bets. We all have our suspicions that she cheats but have yet to prove this.

I sign defeated knowing my attempts would be a futile.

"Yo, what time is it?" Kiba asked.

Neji looks at his watch and I catch the slight widening of his eyes.

"We're late!" He says panicked.

"WHAT!?" We all scream. What does he mean we're late!? We've only been here for a few hours! I hurriedly look down at my own watch and realize it's already 5:18pm. We flew past the entire morning and nearly all afternoon without even realizing it. We're supposed to be at school at 4:30 to prepare for graduation!

Suddenly chaos erupted.

Everyone was in a rush as panic began to seep into us. Shouts and scream to hurry up can be heard as everyone gathered they're cap and gowns as fast as they could.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY CAP!?" Kiba screeched in panic.

"You left it in Lee's car you idiot!" Remembering that he decided to put everything in Lee's car before hand so he wouldn't forget it here.

After struggling to fix his tie while putting on his shoes, Lee was the first to make it out the door. But not before tripping and landing hard on his side. "Ow!" He yelled.

Having been right on his tail, Kiba tripped over the youthful teen before he could stop himself. "Son of a bitch!" he yelled as he went down.

"HURRY UP YOU MORONS! WE'RE ALREADY TWENTY MINUTES LATE!"

Sakura's thunderous yell had them back on there feet in a matter of minutes. Everyone one ran across the grass to the large green truck and threw themselves in, shoving and pushing in a panic.

Sakura got into the passenger seat as the rest of us squeezed our way into the cramped back seats. Once everyone was finally settled into the car, Lee backed out of the driveway and sped off to the school.

"Oh my god Orochimaru is going to kill us! I don't want to be fed to his snakes!" Kiba shuddered at the thought of being thrown into the large snake enclosure our biology teacher has in his classroom.

"Forget about him! What about Old Hag!?" Principal Tsunade is the definition of terrifying when it comes to school events. Especially graduation! I can already see my tombstone reading 'RIP Brat. Death by Granny.' My panic began to rise as I checked my watch again and realized another five minutes has gone by. We're so dead!

"W-wait, where's Chouji?"

Everyone went dead silent at Hinata's shy question.

Our faces paled dramatically as we discovered that Choiji was, in fact, not in the car with us.

Suddenly we all jerked forward roughly as Lee slammed his foot on the brakes. A pained groan left my lips as my head slammed into the pack of Sakura's seat. That's gonna leave a bruise.

Cursing under his breath, Lee quickly put the car in reverse. He grabbed the passenger seat and looked over his shoulder with determination in his eyes as he sped backwards. He skillfully drived back down the empty street until we spotted a chubby man running halfway down the street in our direction!

"Chouji! hurry up and hop in the trunk!" I yelled out of the window as we came to a stop right in front of him.

He struggled to climb over the trunk and when he finally flopped onto the bed of the vehicle with heavy breathing and weezing, Kiba turned to Lee and yelled, "Go, go, go!"

Again we sped off towards the school.

It took us another five minutes for us to get there and we were greeted by a pacing Orochimaru and a Furious looking Tsunade.

"It's was nice knowing you guys." I said dramatically.

"Brace yourselves gang."

Lee didn't even bother to try when we parked. Nobody cared that the truck has not aligned and took up two parking spaces as we through our doors open and prepared for all hell to break loose.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BRATS BEEN!?" Tsunade threw her arms in the are to show angry she was.

"We're so sorry Granny! We lost track of time!" I yelled.

"I'll say. You're all over an hour late." Orochimaru said as he glared at us with his creepy yellow eyes.

Not wanting to waste time, we rushed past Tsunade and Orochimaru while tugging on our caps and gowns. My heart was beating fast from all the adrenaline in my veins. We barely had time to calm down as we got in our designated spots in line behind the stage.

We settled down and I looked around the room excited. This is it! We're about to graduate. I took a minute to smile as I glanced at all the familiar faces of my senior class all wearing identical gowns. Some people were just as excited as me, slightly jumping in place as they waited for there moment. Others looked nervous or close to tears. Everyone seemed to be eager to graduate.

Except Sasuke.

"Dobe." I blushed slightly and glared up at the insult. Curse my shortness! Haven't even said anything and the prick is already picking a fight!

Sasuke Uchiha. Konoha High School's one and only heart-throb. Popular. Smart. Handsome. Perfect. Straight.

The list goes on.

"Teme!" I shot back. He scoffed and sent an Uchiha glare my way. I've known Sasuke since we were in middle school but I've only had a crush on him since last year. Sakura helped me discover that I was gay and had the hots for the Uchiha. I was in denial for a while of course but after finding out the all my friends knew, I came to realize that yes, I did have a crush on Sasuke. It's funny how a simple crush can work. You don't know you have it until you have several people yelling it in your face.

"Hn. Why are you late?" He asked with an arched eyebrow and crossed arms. Damn even his eyebrows are perfect! I bet he plucks them. Stupid Teme with his stupid perfect eyebrows and his stupid perfect face!

"That's none of your business!" I crossed my arms and turned away from the teme just in time to hear Tsunade begin her speech. I listened for a while until her words started to fade from my ears.

I was near the back of the line so it would be a while until it was my turn to go up stage. I took this time to slow down and think. Suddenly the weight of everything began to sink onto my shoulders.

I was about to graduate.

My earlier excitement morphed into slight fear. With that came the realization that I'm about to leave Konoha High School and probably never come back. I might never see the Old Hag. I think back go all the times I've been called into Tsunade's office for pulling pranks with Kiba and realize how much I'm going to miss that.

I begin to think about my favorite teachers I've had throughout the past four years and my chest tightens painfully. I think about our psycho chemistry teacher, Deidara. His class was always awesome! Every week he'd take us outside and show us some cool experiments. Usually it would be a simple bomb with chemicals but every so often he would show us his homemade fireworks! The guy had some kind of obsession with explosions and insisted that it was art. Which I would have to agree with.

My mind drifts to Sakon and Ukon, our P.E. teachers. The twin coaches were ways fighting and bickering with each other and it alway made us laugh how different they truly were. I remember that one time that Sakon had pushed Ukon in the pull when he was expecting it! Ukon would have gotten the shit beat out of him it not for Gai, the wrestling coach. Gai is actually Lee's uncle I won't get emotional about him. I see my gang every weekend so I'm bound to see him again.

Man I didn't bother to think about how much I would be missing when I left. Hell, I'm even going to miss Orochimaru! He's not such a bad guy honestly. He just has this creepy vibe about him. His love for snakes, yellow eyes and dissection don't exactly do anything to help! He would always have some interesting facts about snakes for us and would let us pet them from time to time.

Finally my mind is forced to think about the one person I've been trying to keep out of my head.

The damn Teme.

It hurts to know that today is going to be the last time I see the bastard. He was the first guy I've ever had a crush on. Hell I'm pretty sure he's the reason I'm gay! I would spend my lunch time sitting on the bleachers with my friends but usually I'd be watching him practice on the field. For being such a stoic bastard, the Teme actually make a great Football Captain. The Konoha High football team has been undefeated since Sasuke joined the team.

I've been to every game, witnessed every win and cheered for every goal(1). Not because the Teme was there. I just really love football. Football is great!

I wonder if the next captain can carry one that winning streak. I doubt it. No one is as good of a leader as the Uchiha.

Time seemed too fly by way too fast today because suddenly I heard Tsunade call out the Teme's name and within a matter of seconds it was my turn to walk up on stage. Sasuke didn't smile when he received his diploma and he didn't smile when his picture was taken. He simply looked bored and uninterested in what was happening. He turned to me to catch me staring and I blushed. He must have noticed because he smirked his stupid Uchiha smirk and walked off stage.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" It was my time to shine! The crowd cheered and clapped as I slapped on the biggest grin I can muster and skipped onto the stage towards Principal Tsunade. I took her hand in mine and the diploma in my other. We smiled at the school photographer as he took our picture. Before I could move off the stage Tsunade pulled me into a half hug and said to me, "Good job Kit. Im proud of you. Your parents would be too."

I smiled sadly at the mention of my parents but hugged her back tight. My parents had died in a car accident when I was just six years old. I lived in an orphanage until I got emancipated at the age of sixteen. At this point I was starting to get emotional and struggled to keep myself from tearing up.

I shaked my head and smacked my cheeks to get my shit together. I followed Sasuke to our designated seats and sat down.

The main event has ended and I find myself sitting in the bleachers, cap and gown folded neatly in my lap. Chouji went home with his parents after they filled up with all the free food. We were sad to see him go but knew he had work tomorrow. His family owned the best restaurant in Konoha and it would not be any good for business if he walked around like a zombie.

I chuckle as I watch Kiba and lee wrestle in the middle of the brightly lit field. Lee had challenged Kiba to a race across the football field and, as expected, Kiba was brutally defeated for the second time today. He refused to accept his failure and the idiot decided to fight. I don't know why he thought he could even win. Despite the fact that Lee is a hopeless romantic with a heart of gold, the green clad teen was an athletic genius. He knows almost every fighting style possible and was deadly. His workout routine was what I'd expect to be something used as cruel punishment in maximum security prisons.

I swear he's the reincarnation of Jet Lee.

Sakura, Hinata and Neji and sat further down the bleachers, the girls chatting it up about who knows what. I see Hinata look over at Kiba and blushed as Sakura elbowed her side teasingly. She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively making Hinata blush even more and stutter, covering her face.

Neji makes a disapproving face.

Shikamaru and Ino had left us about an hour ago. Something about needing sleep. Pff. What losers! Sleep is for the weak!

"Aaaaahhhh! I give! I give!" Speaking of the weak. I turned my attention back to Kiba and Lee to see Kiba in a painful looking headlock. We all laughed. Why are they fighting with the gowns on? They are going to get filthy!

"Kiba, my friend! Do not feel ashamed to give up! It is only healthy to know when you can or cannot lose!"

Once he was free he started to walk away only to suddenly attack Lee again probably hoping to catch him off guard.

In a matter of seconds he was once again in a secure headlock.

"Just give it up Dog Breath!" I shout at him, "You're never gonna win!"

"Fuck you!" I chuckled as he flipped me the bird.

"Your youthful spirit inspires me greatly Kiba! You have my undying respect!" Lee posed dramatically and flashes a huge smile. His teeth were so damn white I thought I actually saw a sparkle.

I turn to see Sakura walking up the bleachers towards me and I smile at her. She flops down next to me and smiles back.

"Hi, Naruto!" She says cheerfully.

"Hey, Sakura. What's up?" I ask.

"Neji and Hinata just got picked up so now you're the only one I have left." She leaned back with her hand on her forehead pretending to be going through a midlife crisis.

"You're such a drama queen!" I laugh at her dramatically offend look she sent me. She looked like she was about to continue our little play until she apparently remembered something.

"Oh! Speaking of drama, have you talked to Sasuke yet?" She asked.

"No...? Why?" I asked. My mind had been doing perfectly fine without the Teme in it. Sakura just had to bring him up didn't she? I looked down at the field to avoid her eyes. I knew if I looked at her she'd see the sadness in them and I don't want to have to worry her. It's not that big of a deal really. It's not like I was in love with the Asshole. I'll be perfectly fine without him. I'm a grown man damn it! I'm a strong, independent, gay boy who don't need no Teme!

Sakura knows me better than anyone. She can tell when I'm sad and I don't know if I like the look she's giving me now.

"Naruto..." she said sadly, "you have to tell him. He's going to leave Konoha in a week! This your last chance. The clock is ticking! You might not ever get to see him again!"

I know that. Doesn't she realize how much I know that? It's not a secret that the handsome and tall Uchiha got a full ride to attend college at Yale. Everyone is talking about how successful Sasuke is going to be. I know how far Yale is and I doubt he'll be wanting to return to our little town once he gets a taste of a glorious future. Besides, the Teme isn't even gay. I don't think I'm willing to risk having him look at me with disgust in his eyes before he disappears forever.

"What's the point Sakura? It's not like my confession will somehow convince him that Yale is a bad choice. That would be very stupid of him." Though I do have to wonder sometimes if maybe something good would happen. What if I did confess to him? What if he isn't as straight as everyone says he is and he likes me back? What if he decided to stay here in Konoha? With me?

I scoff at my stupid little daydreams.

"You'll never know until you try. Do you really want to let him get away without ever knowing what could have been?"

"And if I get rejected?" I asked. "What's the point of that? I'd rather avoid humiliation." At some point during our chat Kiba and Lee had settled down and sat cross-legged across from each other. Oh great. They're having a staring contest now! I chuckled lightly as I witness Kiba blink and then slap himself cursing.

"If that happens then you'll know to move on." Geez there she goes again making it sound like I'm in love with him. It's just an innocent little high school crush!

I didn't reply in favor of watching Kiba, Lee and Sasuke talk amongst thems-

Wait what?

I blinking.

Twice.

Three times.

When the fuck did the Teme get there!?

Sakura must have noticed because the next thing I know she was elbowing me in the gut with a smirk on her face. "Speak of the devil." She said.

I winced at the pain and glared at her. "Ow! That hurt!" I hissed. What's with her and elbowing people!? And how come she hits me hard but not Hinata! Well ok, Hinata is a timid girl so hurting her would probably spook her. But still! She doesn't have to inflict pain on me!

She wasn't paying attention to me anymore however. Instead she had her eyes locked onto the three boys talking on the field.

"I wonder what they're talking about..."

I'm kind of curious to know what they are talking about too actually. Sasuke seems to be glaring at Kiba for some reason while Lee says something to the Uchiha. I take the time to notice that he is out of his cap and gown. The top few buttons of his dress shirt is unbuttoned and I feel my face heat up as I catch a glimpse of his pale collarbone. When my eyes flicked up towards his face I was surprised to see him staring directly at me. Our eyes meet and I glare at him only to be ignored.

That's strange. Usually the Teme would glare back at me tenfold. Instead he turns back to the other boys to continue their conversation. Well as much of a conversation Sasuke can have. The teme is somehow incapable of speaking an entire sentence. Every conversation with him is just one person talking while he just scoffs, grunts or 'hn's in reply. After one last inaudible reply from the Teme, he walks away in the direction of the parking lot.

I silently wonder why Sakura didn't drag me down there to the Teme. You'd think she'd take the opportunity to tease me some more and put me into an uncomfortable situation.

I turn to her to find her starting at Sasuke's retreating back. She looks deep in thought with furrowed eyebrows.

Of course I had to take the opportunity to mess with her.

I grinned evilly as I sucked on my pinky and then put it to her ear.

"Eeeek!" She screamed loudly as her hand shot up to her ear. The glare she sent be promised a slow and painful death and I was already running halfway across the field before she can yell at me.

I was pretty confident that I could reach Kiba and Lee before she would get the chance to kill me. However, I always end up underestimated the she devil so I can't really say I was surprised when I was tackled roughly to the ground. Isn't she wearing three inch high heels!?

"No! I'm sorry! I'm too young to dieeeeee!" I scream as I try to struggle away from the rage monster above me.

"You're so going to pay for that!" She managed to pin my hands above my head as she straddled my stomach.

"Kiba! Help me! Please!" I looked pleadingly at the brunette to see him rolling on the ground laughing hysterically.

"No way dude! You brought this upon yourself!" He breathed out before continuing to laugh like a lunatic.

"Lee!"

"Nothing is more attractive than a beautiful lady taking control! You go Sakura!" Lee said as he pumped his fist in the air. He cheered on Sakura with proud tears in his eyes.

"Y-you traitors!" I yelled wide eyed. How could they do this to me!? I give them my love and friendship and this is how they repay me!?

"Muahahahaha! Nobody can save you now little fox!" I look up in horror at the sinister look Sakura had. The cap and gown she wore only made her look even more terrifying for some reason. Oh god! Is this the end? Am I going to die!? I can't die yet!

"Please have mercy!" I plead.

"Never!" And then Sakura proceeded to hack in the back of her throat making a very unladylike sound. To my absolute horrible, a string of saliva began to dangle from her lips!

"AHHH! NOOO! I'M SORRYYY!" I squeeze my eyes shut and turn my face to the side trying with all my strength to push into the ground. "Please forgive me! I'll do anything! I'll take you shopping! I'll buy you clothes! Please!"

And with another very unladylike sound, Sakura retracted her saliva and I was freed from her death grips.

Kiba was passed out on the floor from having laughed to hard and Lee was currently on his hands and knees worshipping the the devil as she smiled cutely at me.

"Ok! I've had my eyes on a pretty red dress at the mall anyways. So nice of you to offer!" I silently apologize to my wallet.

It was at that moment when Sakura received a call from her mom. She answered it quickly and tried to beg to stay out a little bit longer. Her attempt must have been a failure seeing as how she groaned with a dragged out 'fiiiiine.'

"Time to go?" Lee asked.

"Time to go." Sakura confirmed with a disappointed sigh.

"Aw! But- but-"

"Oh, shut it Naruto." Sakura rolled her eyes with an amused smile.

"Are you sure you don't need a ride home, my friend?" Lee asked as he threw a lifeless Kiba over his shoulder.

"Nah, it's fine. My house is a ten minute walk from here." I said pointing behind me.

"Alright then. We'll see you tomorrow! Have a goodnight!" Lee said as he starts to walk towards his car with a surprisingly still asleep Kiba hanging on his shoulder.

"Oh! Wait a sec! Don't go anywhere just yet!"

I ran towards the bleachers I was sitting at earlier to grab my cap and gown and napsack. (I had dropped them at some point as I had been running for my life.) I hurriedly ran back digging threw my things looking for something.

"Aha!" I exclaimed and I help a black sharpy in the air like a trophy.

Lee and Sakura let out an excited gasp at the same time. We looked at each other and smiled evilly as Lee set Kiba back on the floor so we can get a good view of his face.

• • • • • • • • • •

After hugging Sakura and waving goodnight to Lee we went our separate ways. I walked a good two minutes before I stopped suddenly.

"Fuck!" I yelled frustrated. I continued my show walk home with a groan. I never got to ask what they talked about with Sasuke! Damn it. I'll have to remember to ask Kiba about it tomorrow when I go to his house. What could they possible have been talking about with the Uchiha? As far as I know, Sasuke really doesn't like talking to Kiba and Lee. He told me once that they are just as annoying as me and he only has enough tolerance for one moron. Prick.

I continued to walk down the dark street towards the house. Only now did i realize how dark it is and how alone I currently am. A shiver ran down my spine as I turn to look behind me. Now that I really think about it, I've never walked home this late into the night before. I should have accepted Lee's offer to drive me home.

CRASH

I gasp loudly when I heard a loud crash come from the dark alley I was walking by. I stood dead still as something began to shift in the shadows.

I gulp thickly.

I-it was- It was...

A cat.

I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding as a small, orange stray kitten made its way towards me.

"Meow!"

My heart melted at the adorable little sound that came from the tiny kitten. I crouched down and reached out a hand to the small feline.

"Here kitty kitty." I said softly and the kitten stepped out of the shadows and into the light shining from the lamp post.

I frowned when I noticed the poor thing limping and shivering. Assuming from how the kitten seemed to trust me right away, the poor guy wasn't always living in the streets.

"Abandoned." I mumbled sadly as I lifted it to my chest. Feeling the shivering little animal purr happily, I wrapped it with the thin jacket I had on trying to share as much body heat as possible. "Poor baby..."

Not looking where I was going, I stood up and turned to continued walking only to run straight into something hard.

I shut my eyes tight as I rebounded backwards expecting to feel pain when I land on the floor. When I felt nothing I opened my eyes and was met with a pale collarbone before me.

"Idiot." I looked up at the familiar voice to come face to face with a glare only an Uchiha can pull off.

I yelped as I tried to step back but was surprised to feel a strong arm wrapped around my waste. Sasuke must have realized because the next second they were gone and I suddenly felt colder.

"Teme! What are you doing here!?" I returned his glare with my very own as I cradle the kitten closer to me.

"That's none of your business, Dobe." I 'humph' and stick out my tongue at him.

A perfect eyebrow arches at my childish act. Sakura's words rang loudly in my ears as I look into those onyx eyes but I push them back to the back of my mind.

What's the Teme doing out this late? Why was he in this neighborhood? I thought he lived on the other side of Konoha! How long has he been standing there?

And for the love of god, why is he shirtless!?

I felt a heavy blush dust my cheeks as I realized I was roaming my eyes over his muscular chest. Darting my eyes to his face I tried to conceal my action by glaring even harder.

Sasuke's smirk simply widened.

"It is my business when you're walking around half naked through my neighborhood, you pervert!" That wiped the arrogant smirk right off his handsome face.

"Moron," he growled warningly, "I'm just out for a run."

Well that explains why he's so sweaty.

And slightly panting.

"Why don't you do that in your own neighborhood?" I asked confused. I know he doesn't live here because I've never seen him in this area before. And I'm fairly certain I would have noticed his sexy ass hanging around.

"Hn."

"English Uchiha!" I yelled frustrated.

"Watch it Uzum-"

"Meow!"

Sasuke was cut off buy the small kitten in my jacket.

Sasuke stared at me.

And I started back.

Another meow.

"...did your jacket just meow?"

"So what if it did!?" I yelled at him. The kitten chose this moment to poke its head out from the neck of my jacket.

"Meow!"

We stood there quietly and I half expected Sasuke to make a disgusted face at the dirty animal that revealed itself.

So to say that I was surprised when a pale hand stretched out to scratch an orange head would be the understatement of the century. His eyes softened slightly at the cat and for once he didn't seem like such an asshole.

"Picking up strays now, Dobe?" I huff at the insult and ignore the gaze he sent me.

"I couldn't help myself..." I said as I looked down at the kitten. I know I won't be able to keep the poor thing. I can't afford it and I would rather not have to deal with taking care of it when I can't even take care of myself. I was just planning on taking it home, give it a bath, feed it and then take it to a no-kill shelter with a vet.

"Hn. Let's go" Sasuke motioned for me to follow as he turned on his heels and walked down the street.

"Go where?" I asked curious and confused. Sasuke is being strangely nice and I don't know if I should be sacred or happy.

"There's a pet store ten minutes from here. You need milk." He said as I followed closely behind. I'm not really paying attention to what Sasuke is saying. His back muscles are much more interesting.

"But I already have milk at home." Why are we talking about milk?

"Not for you, Dobe. For the cat." Sasuke scoffed and glared down at me over his shoulder.

Oh yeah. The cat.

"Teme!" I blush a bright red when I realized how stupid I sounded. It's not my fault! It's the stupid Uchiha's back muscles fault! How can someone's back be so distracting!?

We continue to walk a bit until Sasuke open the passenger door to an expensive looking sports car.

I gaped at the vehicle before me. Whoa! Of course the rich Asshole has such a nice car! I don't even know what I had been expecting. The car definitely fits the Uchiha. The car was black with different shades of dark blue as the interior.

"Close your mouth before a fly lays eggs in it and get in the damn car, Moron."

"Shut up, Asshole!" I glared at the Teme before slipping into the nice car and he shuts the door once I'm settled. It's then that I realize something really weird.

Not only is Sasuke taking me to the pet store to buy milk for the kitten, but just now he had held the passenger door open for me.

When had Sasuke become such... a gentleman?

I narrowed my eyes at this supposed 'Sasuke.' Was it an imposter? Was he possessed maybe? Did someone drug me and it's just all in my head? Did someone drug him!?

"Take a picture. It'll last longer."

"Humph!" I just looked out of the window when he started the car engine and pulled into the road. It had started to rain and the relaxing pitter patter sound of rain against made me realize how tired I was. I yawned and leaned my head against the tinted windows.

A quick glance at the clock told me it was about to be 10:30.

Today really was a good day as I had predicted. A little too good to be true if you ask me. I spent the whole day with my best friends and to top it all off, my crush is being so nice to me! (I still think that this guy is actually an imposter and the real Sasuke was probably buried alive somewhere but I'm gonna to let myself dream this once.)

My eyelids began to drop and I welcome the darkness with open arms

 **To Be Continued...**

LOOKING FOR BETA! PM IF INTERESTED!

Word Count: 6.2k

(1) Hope y'all got the joke.


	2. Surprise

**Author's Note (Explanation of original chapter):** I took down the last chapter because I was very unsatisfied with it. I just needed that one confirmation to take it down and rewrite it. I wanna thank that one reviewer for the help. I didn't realize how much like rape the lime scene was until I reread after seeing your review. I practically grabbed a lime from my kitchen and shoved it down Naruto's throat. I wanna apologize to everyone. Rest assured that I will be working hard to try and write a more appealing chapter. Hopefully I can pull something out of my ass by the end of the week. Please be patient.

 **Author's Note Part II:** Apparently I had re-uploaded the same un-revised chapter as before. I sincerely apologise...! I've been making many mistakes lately and I promise this will be my last one! Please bare with me!

Here is the majorly revised, more appropriate version of chapter two. I hope you enjoy it!

STILL LOOKING FOR BETA...!

Shitty grammar and spelling ensue.

• • • • • • • • • •

I shifted in my sheets as I began to wake up. Warm and still tired I hug my pillow closer to my chest and covered my face when light shone over my closed eyes. I hate it when that happens. The red I see threw my eyelids always annoy me! I still want to sleep! I turned my back to the offending light and snuggle back into the bed.

I was starting to drift back to sleep when the smell of cinnamon hit my nose. I sniff and realized that it was coming from my sheets. What the hell? I don't remember trying cinnamon scented laundry detergent. Confused, I force one of my eyes open and instantly both of my eyes widened.

These are not my bedsheets! I jerked myself into a sitting position and look around the strange dark room. Where am I? How did I get here? My sleep clouded mind began to clear and memories from last night flooded my mind. I remembered the kitten, running into a strange acting Sasuke and I remember getting into his expensive care when he offered to take me to the pet store. I must have fallen asleep because that's the last thing I remember.

Coming to the conclusion that this is the Uchiha's bedroom, I tensed at the realization that I had practically been kidnapped! What the fuck!? Why'd he bring me to his house? What if the man I talked to last night really was an imposter? Am I going to die?

I glanced around the dark room trying to get my thoughts straight. The walls were a faded shade of dark blue and the room was practically empty. The only indication that anyone lived here was the neatly placed desk in the corner with nothing but table lamp (not even a chair), and a dark wardrobe beside it. I noticed my things sitting on the desk but made no move to grab them. The room was completely lifeless and boring to look at.

Yup. This is definitely a serial killer's room.

I slowly got out of bed and tiptoed my way to the bedroom door and opened it slowly. Peeking through the crack, I saw a wide empty hallway with beige colored walls.

I poke my head out and continue down the long hall once I made sure my 'kidnapper' was nowhere to be seen. I tried my very hardest to keep quiet as I rounded the corner to what looked like the living area. Looking around the spacious room my eyes came to a complete stop at what I saw on the couch.

There, laying on the couch, head leaning back on the arm rest as he slept, was none other than Mr. Stick Up His Butt Uchiha.

And an orange cat snuggled happily on his chest. His still shirtless chest, might I add. Does the guy have something against shirts?

I stared at the uncharacteristic, very un- Uchiha-like relaxed posture of Sasuke. I really don't know what to think of the sight before me. I've never in my life seen that bastard's handsome face so relaxed. Usually he has a scowl, glare, sneer or an arrogant smirk. Seeing him like this just seems so fundamentally wrong, yet I can't help the tugging at the side of my lips. Not that it didn't make me the slightest bit uncomfortable because it did.

Sasuke really is something else. I've learned so many things about the Teme in the past ten hours and I don't know if it makes me want to tease him about it or try to learn more. It's kind of refreshing really. I'm only reminded that Sasuke is just as human as any other person. He just needs to learn how to not act like a damn robot.

Suddenly, an angry growl escaped my stomach and I realized how extremely hungry I am. I looked down and patted my stomach comfortingly. I'm sure the Teme wouldn't mind me raiding his kitchen.

I looked through the fridge, the cabinets, drawers and pantries. I don't know what I was expecting to find in this kitchen. (Which was bigger than my kitchen and living room combined, mind you.)

Some actual food maybe.

I frowned in confusion. There was absolutely nothing to eat in this damn house! The only content in the fridge was a gallon of water and a few tomatoes. I close the fridge and a few seconds later opened it again to see if food would magically appear. I even checked in the oven and under the sink.

Nothing.

I looked through the cabinets again disappointed to find the same single bowl, cup, and plate. It kind of made me sad honestly. Not only because I was still hungry, but because this house was so damn empty. There was no indication that anyone even lived here and there was nothing 'home' about it. There was a distinct 'lonely' atmosphere. But then again, Sasuke is supposed to be moving away soon. I guess he already shipped his crap to his new house. I shake my head trying not to think about it.

"Do you make it a habit to snoop, Dobe?"

I jumped at the sudden voice behind me and turned to glare at the messy haired Uchiha. I sadly noted he now sported a black wife beater.

"Shut up Teme! I'm hungry! Why don't you have any fucking food in this house?" I gestured toward the empty cabinets I left open and my stomach growled again at being reminded.

"Hn. Haven't bought groceries yet." He said as he rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger. I was about to respond when I felt something at my feet. I looked down to find the small kitten rubbing itself against my leg purring happily. I grin and crouched to pet him. "Hi there!" I said cheerfully and received a meow in return.

I noticed instantly that the kitten's coat of fur was much brighter and softer then it had been last night. Did Sasuke give him a bath? It was then that I noticed a small bowl of milk on the ground with what I assumed to be milk in it. I also noticed the cheap disposable litter box.

I glanced up at Sasuke to catch him watching me.

"You washed him?" I asked. An image of the uptight man carefully washing away the dirt and grime of the small feline made me chuckle slightly.

"Obviously, dumbass. And the cats a female," He corrected me glaring. Who would have thought that the Uchiha would be such a cat person? I thought he hated all animals!

"I didn't peg you to be a cat person, Teme." I chuckled as his glare intensifies. But he doesn't deny my accusation and instead turns to leave the kitchen. Where he went, I don't know and hardly cared. I grabbed the cat and walked into the living area to sit at the couch, making myself comfortable. At least the teme had a TV. I switched through the channels until I finally landed on a somewhat interesting baking show and placed the remote back on the coffee table.

When Sasuke came back, (from the bathroom I'm assuming) it was to find me comfortably relaxed on his couch with my crossed feet resting on his coffee table and petting the cat in my lap.

"Why, may I ask, are you making yourself comfortable in my house?" He said glaring down at me.

"Shut up, Teme! You brought me here so stop complaining!" I looked up at Sasuke and glared back. Is he seriously getting upset about me relaxing even though he's the one who practically kidnapped me!? The nerve!

"You were sleeping." I scoffed at his weak excuse.

"You could have woken me up." Stupid Sasuke.

"I tried, but your dead ass wouldn't wake up if there was an earthquake." Suddenly his weak excuse became a very valid one. I blush at the truth behind that statement. My deep sleeping is the reason why I have literally more then ten alarms set to wake me up in the morning.

"Whatever, Teme." I turn back to the TV to watch a little old lady pull a chocolate cake out of the oven. Man that looks so good right now. My stomach grumbles sadly when she decorates it and I try my hardest not to start crying.

Suddenly something lands beside me and I turn to find two chewy chocolate granola bars. Where had the Teme been hiding that? When my stomach growled desperately again I grabbed one of the bars, opened it and took a big bite.

"Mm, Thanks." I said with a mouthful. He didn't answer as he took a seat on the other side of the sofa, his very own granola bar in hand.

"Hn."

We sat there silently until I realized one very important detail.

Sasuke hasn't kick me out yet. Yes, he did bring me here himself, but that was only because I was unconscious and he had no way of knowing where to dump me. I would have thought that right after he woke up from his sleep, he would just shove me out the door and send me on my way without so much as a goodbye. But here we are, chilling on his couch watching a random baking show as if it was an everyday thing.

Another detail I declare important enough to point out is that Sasuke looks way too relaxed than normal. I peek at him from the corner of my eye and observe as he slowly chews on a bite of granola bar, his long legs stretched out in front of him and a hand casually scratches the head of fur beside him. When had the cat left me for Sasuke?

Traitor.

I think about what Sakura had said and I feel a small sparkle of hope as I watch him. Sasuke is never like this with anyone else. Not that I've noticed at least. The possibility that I'm the only one he treats like this gives me hope that maybe, just maybe, I have a shot with the Teme. Aside from being subtly nice, I'm the only person he insults as well. He ignores and brushes off all and any person who tries to approach him.

All but me.

With this information in my mind, I've finally made up my mind. I will confess to Sasuke. I can deal with rejection if it comes to it but I just need to know if I have a shot. If Sasuke goes away and leaves me to wonder, the regret would eat me alive. A small smile graces my lips as the cat attacks Sasuke's hand irritated when it tries to scratch his belly.

Speaking of the cat. What am I supposed to do with the apparently female feline? I find myself wondering if taking her to the shelter is really a good choice. I've become attached! (Even though she left me in the dust for Sasuke, but that's ok I forgive her.) I am really conflicted right now. I can't keep her because I probably won't be able to take care of her and I really don't want to just get rid of her. I don't know what to do!

Suddenly a light bulb lit up in my head. Sakura has always wanted a cat. I could ask her to take care of the kitten! That way I would always be able to go visit the little ball of fur whenever I want! All I had to do was call and ask her.

Standing up to head to the kitchen (I don't wanna disturb Sasuke. He looks really into that baking show), I pulled out my phone and scroll through my contacts in search of Sakura's name. It rang four times before she picked up the phone.

"Thank you for calling 1-800-SMEXY, The sex hotline where we make your wet dreams come true. How can I help you?" I pulled the phone away from my ear to look at it surprised. Did I call the wrong contact somehow? Nope, that's definitely Sakura's number. And I don't remember ever saving any sex hotlines onto my phone.

"Uhh... Sakura?" I asked hesitantly.

"Oh, hi Naruto!" She said cheerfully as if she didn't just answer for a sex hotline.

"Hi Sakura... uh... what the fuck was that?" I asked. What indeed.

"Oh Ino and I are playing Double Dares. And that was my last one."

A faint 'Hi Naru!' can be heard in the distance.

"Without me!?" I yelled. How could they play Double Dares without me!? I made that game!

Double Dares is a game I came up with freshman year when we had gone to a party but were super bored. We didn't know a single person there so to make things fun, I decided to create a new game. The game goes like this: We each take turns pulling out two slips of paper with a single dare written on them from our 'Dare Bucket' (at the time it was a Dare Hat but we changed it to a Bucket). If you don't do the dare you get a strike. For every fifth strike you get, you have to get absolutely shitfaced in order to keep playing. In addition, you are the only one getting drunk and you are obligated to let your friends record any stupid shit you do.

I love it.

"We were bored!" She yells.

"Wait, isn't Ino supposed to be working today? Isn't that why she left so early last night?" I asked confused.

"Yeah but apparently her parents needed to go out of state last minute so the flower shop will be closed for a couple days. She'll be staying at my house 'cause she doesn't wanna sleep alone." She explained. That makes sense. Ino's parents are always leaving town for some reason. "So what's up, Naruto? Need something?"

"Oh! Yeah, didn't you say once that you really wanted a pet cat?" I had almost forgotten the whole reason I even called her.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well I may or may not have picked up a stray kitten and I don't know what to do with her. Do you think you can take care of her?" I ask feeling confident that Sakura would be more than willing to take in the small feline.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I can't. My dad is really allergic to cats and keeping one would really be hard on him." What!? I didn't know that! Since when did her dad have cat allergies? Man I need to start paying more attention to my friend's families.

"Damn it." I signed and scratch my head in thought. Well there goes that brilliant plan. This is going to be more difficult than I thought.

"Sorry Naruto..." She said sadly.

"It's ok. I'll figure something out. Thanks anyways!" We said our goodbyes and I hung up. Time to come up with a plan B.

"I'll take care of her." I jumped for the hundredth time at the sudden voice behind me. The Teme really has to stop sneaking up on me! I spun around and glared at him.

"Stop doing that Teme! What are you? A ninja!?" I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. Sasuke was leaning against the entryway of the kitchen with his arms crossed and a bored look on his face making him look even more attractive than he already is. "And no way am I leaving her here. I wouldn't be able to visit her!"

"You can come by whenever you want." There he goes again being weirdly nice to me. Does he realize what he's saying? Apparently not because his eyes suddenly widened a bit as if he didn't mean to say that. The look was gone as fast as it came, and in its place was his famous mask of indifference.

I pause for a second. I really need to find a good home for the kitten. Sasuke seems to like her and he's probably more capable of taking care of a cat than me or Sakura.

Plus, I sure as hell wouldn't mind coming here every once in a while.

"Well..." I bit my lip in thought. Should I leave her here? He already bought all of the necessities... My train of thought was crushed harshly by realization.

"You're leaving Konoha soon!" I yell throwing an accusing finger in his face trying to hide my disappointment. I can't visit Sas- Uh, the kitten if he's in another state!

"So?" He lifted an eyebrow and I gave him a look as if I witnessed him grow a second head. And he calls me an idiot?

"So? So!? How am I supposed to visit you when you're half way across the country!?" I mentally curse when I realized I said 'you' instead of 'the kitten'.

I should probably name her... Calling her kitten or kitty isn't very appealing.

If he noticed, he didn't show it. Instead he sighs and moves to open the fridge.

"Good luck finding a home for her then." He pulls out a tomato and heads out the kitchen and down the wide hall.

Damn it.

I make my way back into the living room. The kitty had abandoned the sofa in order to play with a toy mouse on the coffee table. I assume Sasuke bought that too. I wonder to myself if it's me getting too attached or Sasuke.

I smile as I sit in front of it and grab the toy to wiggle it in the air. She paws at the mouse like a vicious beast.

"I guess it's time to name you, huh?" I hum out loud and tap my chin with my other hand as I pet the kitten.

"How about... Dory?" I laugh when the kitten bites my hand softly as if in disapproval.

"Ok ok! Hmm... Kyuubi!" She jumps onto my lap and purrs loudly when I scratch behind one of her ears.

"Kyuubi it is then." I chuckle (Not giggle. I don't giggle.) when Kyuubi licks my nose with her rough tongue.

Man. I am so selfish. Here I am naming and playing with a cat that I may or may not be able to see again. If I don't find a home for Kyuubi then I'll definitely have to take her to the shelter. And I definitely don't want to do that. If I leave her with Sasuke and let him take her away, then at least I'll know she's being taken care of by someone worthy of her.

I yelp and jerk back when I feel something sharp dig into my cheek.

"Ow! Kyuubi!" I scold, "That hurt!"

"Kyuubi? Don't you think you're getting a little too attached?" Sasuke walks towards me as he buttons up his dark red dress shirt and glances at the purring ball of fur.

"Well... I was thinking..." I ran my hand through Kyuubi's soft, thick fur as I ponder my response. This could be a good opportunity to hang around Sasuke and build enough courage to confess to him. And yeah, maybe I am getting too attached but how can I not! Just look at that cute little face!

"I'd feel more at ease knowing she'll be taken care of by someone like you. Even though you are an Asshole." I said smiling up at Sasuke.

"Hn. Good choice." He smirks ignoring the insult. I glare half-heartedly at his arrogance and roll my eyes.

"Teme." I scoff. I turn my attention back to Kyuubi as she occupies herself by biting at my watch.

Speaking of watches. What time is it? I check it to see that it's almost noon. 10:47 to be exact.

"Shit!" I curse loudly. Everyone is going to be hanging out at my place today! We didn't really have a proper Birthday party for me yesterday so we planned on having one today at my house. And I hadn't cleaned up in about a week so saying it was a nasty mess would be an understatement. We agreed to meet at my house at 1:30 so I've got roughly two and a half hours to get home and make the place somewhat presentable.

"I have need to get going." I said moving Kyuubi off of my lap. She meows and moves to follow. "I'll come visit you whenever I can!" I nuzzle her face and smile when she returns the gesture.

"I'll give you a ride." Sasuke offers. Too much in a rush to argue, I nod and make my way back to the room I woke up in. I grab my bag from the desk and sling it over my shoulder after slipping on my shoes. Sasuke is waiting at the door, keys in hand and Kyuubi rubbing against his leg when I return. I smile and pick up Kyuubi, nuzzling her one last time before following Sasuke out of the door.

The car ride was quite so far. The only interaction we made once we got into the vehicle was when I gave him my address. I fidget at the slightly uncomfortable silence. I look out the window and watch the buildings fly by, forcing myself to relax. To pass the time I decided to take out my phone and play some games but something else caught my attention.

I had five missed calls and more than twenty messages from Kiba. I skimmed through the messages and the quietness in the car was replaced with a painful attempt to hide my laughter. I had completed forgotten all about my prank on the Mutt!

"Pfft!"

 ** _Kiba:_** You fuckin' son of a bitch! You're so dead

 ** _Kiba:_** Your name just shot to the top of my hit list

 ** _Kiba:_** I'ma fuck you so hard

 ** _Kiba:_** Fuck you up*

 ** _Kiba:_** Not fuck you

 ** _Kiba:_** I'm not gay.

I read through the rest of his death threats, promises of painful torture, and stupid auto correct mistakes making me shake as I tried to cover how it made me laugh even harder. Which earned me a sideways glare from one very annoyed Uchiha.

"Hn. Only you would laugh so hard at a phone, Dobe." He scoffed as his eyes return to the road ahead. For some reason this just made me burst into laughter. Sasuke didn't like that, however, and made that very clear when he slammed down on the brakes.

My head came into direct contact with the dashboard and I swear I felt something crack.

"Ow! What the fuck Teme!?" I yell glaring fiercely at the Uchiha. That really hurt! Any harder and that would have definitely done some serious damage. I hesitantly feel my forehead to make sure it wasn't cracked open. I felt a large bump start to form and winced.

Time to embrace my inner unicorn.

"Whoops." He smirks and continues to drive as if he didn't just attempt to give me a concussion. Whoops my ass! That was most definitely on purpose!

"Asshole!" I growl and return to my phone.

The rest of the ride was quite. I made sure not to make a sound as I replied to Kiba and started playing the game Flow. Before I knew It we were parked In front of my apartment's main entrance. I made no move to leave and Sasuke watches me waiting. I don't want to leave yet. I want to invite Sasuke inside so he can hang out with me and my friends. But what excuse do I give him? Should I even make an excuse or just outright ask him?

"Forget how to use a door?" I glare at his raised eyebrow but don't say anything right away. I take a few seconds before responding.

"Hey Teme... do you wanna like... I dunno, come inside?" His other eyebrow joins the first in surprise. The look he gives me makes me fidget in my seat. He doesn't answer fast enough so I continue. "Well it's 'cause my birthday was yesterday and I'm having kind of a late birthday party and... I'd like it... i-if you came?" I said the last part hesitantly and it came out sounding like a question.

His face is passive again and he turns his head to the front in thought. My blood is pumping loudly in my ears and I almost didn't hear what he said next.

"I have things to do today." My heart drops in disappointment and I open my mouth to say it's fine until he cuts me off, "But if I find the time I'll stop by."

My eyes brighten with hope and I grin widely at him.

"Ok!" We say our goodbyes and I skip (Yes, skip) Into the building. The smile on my face never left my face as I stood in the elevator, made it to my apartment and started to lazily clean my home.

The first to arrive was Sakura. After reluctantly sweeping the pile of trash under my couch, I rushed to the door when the loud knocking became dangerously harder.

"Take it easy Sakura! Geez, what did my door ever do to deserve your abuse?" I opened the door to find Sakura holding up two bottles of of whiskey in one hand and a plastic bag in the other. She gave a mischievous smile as she pushed through and headed straight to my kitchen.

"Whoa! Did someone get a fifth strike?" I ask as I close the door behind me and follow her. Sitting down in a kitchen chair, I watch as she pulls out shot glasses from the plastic bag she was carrying.

"Nope. I think graduating and your birthday is as good of a celebration with alcohol as any. We didn't go to any graduation parties so I thought we'd throw our own little private one along with your birthday party." I roll my eyes at her lame excuse. It's a known fact how well Sakura can hold her liquor. Not as well as me but definitely not a lightweight. I know she just loves to get the rest drunk every once in a while so she can have a good laugh out of it. I don't blame her though. It's damn fun watching the others make a full out of themselves.

"Where's Ino?" I asked.

"She went to the flower shop to water all the plants. She'll be coming by later." She answers.

We didn't start drinking until Kiba, Shikamaru and Lee got here. Lee didn't drink anything though. He's just here as the designated driver and caretaker. The last time we tried to get that lightweight drunk resulted in my almost getting kicked out of my apartment by my landlord. Lee had stripped naked as the day he was born and went door to door spreading joy and youthful words. That was just with one fucking shot.

And I got every single second on tape.

Time went by fast as we wasted the day away with games of Uno, singing drunk karaoke, and drinking our weight in alcohol. Drunken giggles and overly loud voices filled the room. I hope the neighbors don't hear us and make a noise complaint.

Every once in a while I'd casually go to my window to see if I can spot Sasuke's car somewhere in the parking lot and every time I let out a sad sigh. I know Sasuke didn't exactly guarantee that he'd be here but that didn't stop me from hoping. However, it is starting to get a bit late. I'll have to come to terms that he won't be showing pretty soon.

Chouji stopped by but didn't stay long since it had already been kind of late and he still had work tomorrow. Ino got here while we were in the middle of singing Barbie Girl and joined in but not after a few shots of whiskey. She had brought a birthday cake because we didn't get the chance to buy one yesterday. We sang a quick late happy birthday to me and ate all of it in 0.2 seconds.

Now I was planning on waiting on Sasuke and saving him a piece of cake but I know how much he dislikes sweets so I didn't bother. He probably wasn't even going to make it seeing as how the sun had already set.

Hinata and Neji texted me saying that they couldn't make it due to some family business they had to take care of. I was disappointed but not as disappointed as Kiba had been. He was really looking forward to spending some more time with Hinata. Poor mutt had it hard for the shy Hyuuga.

After one last peek through the window blinds, I gave up on expecting to find Sasuke's nice sports car. The lamp posts hardly did anything to help me see past the darkness anyways.

"Expecting someone?" I surprised yelp escapes me and I spin around almost giving myself whiplash. Sakura stood there with a curious face as she looked out of the window besides me.

"Oh, uh, n-no! I was just looking at the stars!" I scratch my cheek laughing nervously and she looks up at the dark cloud covered night sky.

"Mhmm..." She says with narrowed eyes. "Quite the view." The sarcasm was practically dripping from her voice. I sigh in defeat as she continues to stare. There's no point in hiding it from Sakura. She's like a detective when it come to her friends and their lives. She will never give up when she think something is wrong.

"Spill it, Naruto." I mumble something under my breath and get a hard smack in the head. "Speak up!" She almost yells and I restrain myself from saying 'Yes mom'. Sakura hates that.

"I invited Sasuke to the party!" I say a bit louder. Maybe too loud because suddenly the room goes quiet. Kiba and Lee, who were in the middle of a sing off, stood with open mouths mid-song. Ino held her phone in the air aiming at the boys and looking away in favor of staring at me. And Shika lifted his head from his napping spot on the floor.

They all stared silently, wide-eyed and surprised until Ino snapped them all out of it with a loud shout.

"What!?"

Shikamaru winced.

"Aha..." I chuckle nervously.

In less than a second I was dragged to my sofa and roughly shoved into it. Everyone gathered around me and got comfortable. Even Shikamaru managed to gather enough willpower to drag himself a little closer to the couch and joined in the circle. The sight just reminded me of children getting ready to listen to their grandparents life stories.

"Well," I said as if beginning to tell an age old story. "It all started with a lil' orange kitty."

I explained everything to them. From finding the stray cat in a dark alley to Sasuke saying he might show up tonight.

"What the fuck kind of name is Kyuubi?" Kiba said cringing. "Why not a normal cat name? Like Satan!" Of course Kiba would get distracted by a cat. I swear he has to have been a dog in one of his past lives. It's the only explanation!

"I like that name, though. Kyuubi. It's fun to say." Everyone nods their heads at Ino's statement.

Lee looks up and taps his chin. "Kyuubi is the name of the legendary Nine Tailed Fox Kurama! Truly an unique name!"

What is even happening?

"Uh... I think you guys are missing the point. Are we not going to talk about the fact that Naruto spent the night in Sasuke's house?" I look at Shikamaru in shock. That was enough words to last him the whole year!

Sakura seemed to agree. "I think you had a little bit too much to drink, Shika." Everyone laughs.

"Let's just have a good time guys. I've had enough of Sasuke for today! That Teme is just missing out of all the fun!" I get up and push through the crowd to get to my storage closet. I dig out a small tote and hold it in the air for all to see.

Everyone gasps.

"No fucking way!" Kiba yells excitedly.

"Yes fucking way! Time to get our freak on!" Everyone cheers as I set up the floor mat and slip the Dance Dance Revolution disc into my Ps3.

• • • • • • • • • •

We've been at it for half an hour already. My high score was beat my Ino on the first try. The girl is a natural born dancer. She could probably make it with a dance career if she really wanted to but her heart is with the family business.

Kiba was happier than ever now. He finally found something he can beat Lee at. Don't get me wrong. Kiba is an awful dancer. Especially when he's drunk. With that, I'll just leave you to try to imagine how bad Lee is. There are no words to describe his... 'dancing' skills.

"Ha! Who's the loser now!? Huh!?" Everyone laughs as Kiba thrusts his hips in the air in victory. We clap when he bows and almost falls over.

"Stop raping the air, Kiba!"

Another few rounds of kicking each other's asses in dance battles and everyone is exhausted. Even Lee seems to be slightly out of breath.

By this time, Kiba was fast asleep and half naked on my couch (At some point he started to strip dance) and Lee was getting ready to take Ino and Shikamaru home. They're going to have to come by tomorrow to pick up their vehicles, I realize. I guess booze really wasn't the best of ideas but oh well. The deed was done. I decided to let Kiba spend the night on my couch so I told Lee he didn't have to worry about him. Sakura decided she'd like to stay overnight as well so I pulled out the inflatable mattress. In which she proceeded to roll Kiba of the comfy couch and onto the floor, completely missing the mattress.

We left him there.

After (kind of) helping Lee drag Ino's and Shikamaru's lifeless bodies to his truck, Sakura and I settled into the kitchen. We talked about our day, not wanting to go to bed just yet. A few slurred words here and there signal that Sakura was actually kind of drunk. But not enough to make her incomprehensible. She talked about her day and complained about how she got coffee all over her favorite blouse because some dude bumped into her.

"And I told him that if he hadn't been looking up my skirt, he would have noticed me stop walking!" She yelled frustrated.

"Did you beat the shit out of him?" I ask already knowing the answer. Sakura has no chill.

"You bet your pretty little ass I did!" She smirked proudly tilting her chin in the air with pride. I can't help but feel sorry for the poor guy. He probably didn't deserve what he got but there was no stopping it.

"Hey is that Lee's phone?" Sakura points to something on the kitchen counter and I look to find a bright green cellphone resting there. I get up to grab it.

"Yep." I swipe at the lock screen and was surprised to see that there was no lock. I sat back down beside Sakura.

I mirrored her evil grin.

"Let's see what he's got in this bad boy." Sakura said as she took the phone from my hands. I watch eagerly leaning over her shoulder. She swipes through a variety of workout training apps and a few games. Typical Lee.

"Can't say I'm surprised." I say rolling my eyes and Sakura nods in agreement. "Oh! Oh! Let's look through his gallery!" Now you may think that we shouldn't be invading Lee's personal information but really, how can you expect us not to poke around if it's completely accessible!

Sakura taps the gallery icon and we're practically blinded by images of strong famous wrestlers. The amount of muscle ripping through their arms and legs made me cringe. I'm sure Lee finds inspiration from these men but I just can't fathom how people can have that much raw muscle.

"Ew..." Sounds like Sakura agrees.

She taps the folder icon at the top right and the phone was directed to the album selection. We had apparently been in the 'Greatest Men To Ever Live' Album. The name 'Family' caught my attention. An image of a whole family clad with green with bushy brows, bowl haircuts and shining teeth popped into my head. Curiosity got the best of me.

"Hey, click on that one." I say pointing to the album. She opened it and I was surprised with what I saw.

Sakura scrolled down the many pictures if us. Photo after photo showed everyone, and I mean everyone, in our friend group. So many smiling faces made me realize how often Lee actually took pictures. Most of these seem to be taken when the target was not paying attention. I have to admit, Lee has a talent for catching images at the right time.

"Wow. Who'd have thought Lee had a knack for photography!" Sakura said wide-eyed as she continues to scroll.

"I know." But if you really think about his bight outlook on life and his optimistic energy, it only makes sense that he would want to capture every precious moment.

We came close to the bottom of the album where the most recent photos where. (The order was backwards and I don't understand why.)

"Oh my god! I can't believe he took a picture of that!" Sakura taps on a picture to enlarge it and laughs at what it showed. It was of last night when Sakura had attacked me! I was pinned to the ground with a pathetically terrified expression. Sakura hovering over me with a thin string of saliva hanging from her mouth and it dangled dangerously close to my face.

"Oh god. Delete that!" I lounge for the phone but she pulls away too quickly.

"No way! I'm so sending this to myself!"

I chase her around the kitchen and finally to the restroom. Sakura slams the door in my face, however, and my ass meets the floor after the door abuses my nose.

"Ow!" I clutch my (thankfully not broken nose) and glare at the offending door.

A knock at my front door makes me jump. Who could be at my door so late at night. Well, more like early in the morning. I check my watch and see that it's almost two in the morning. It's probably Lee, I realize. He most likely noticed his missing phone and came back to retrieve it.

I bang on then closed door and yell one last time before moving to answer the door when I get no response.

"Hey Lee, Sakura's in the restroom with-" The rest of my sentence was cut short when I looked at the man standing outside the door. I stood there for a second as I recover from my surprise, eyes wide and mouth slightly hanging open in mid-speech.

"Sasuke?"

Definitely not Lee.

 **To Be Continued...**

Word Count: 6.7k


	3. Midnight Guest

**Author's Note:** I haven't spell checked or proof read yet so I'm sorry about that.

• • • • • • • • • •

I blink. Several times. In fact, I might have to tape my eyelids open to be able to see properly without giving myself a seizure.

He stands there looking all sexy like with his navy blue dress shirt and dark jeans. He's got his back straight and nose high in the clouds in that superior way of his that only he can pull off without looking like a complete snobish prick.

Ok that's a lie.

But he's the sexy kind of snobish prick.

A single hand in his pocket, while the other is holding a hoodie to his stomach. God why is he so hot in such simple, semi-formal clothes!? It's just not fair! Stupid sexy Uchiha and his stupid appealing choice of clothing.

It makes me feel ridiculous with my light orange tank top and knee-high black shorts.

Sasuke Uchiha is the last person I was expecting go see on the other side of my door. For many reasons.

First off, it's late as fuck. Well– early, depending on how you look at it. I know it's well past midnight and I can't imagine what person would go knocking on someone's door at such an ungodly hour. As pleasant of a surprise as it is, what if I was already asleep when he knocked on my door? Thank God I stayed up as late as I did because I would not have gotten up to answer the door and neither would Kiba. Sakura would just kill whoever woke her up. That would leave Sasuke either standing at my door awkwardly before deciding to go home or dead by the hands a delirious Sakura.

Another reason would be because it's Sasuke fucking Uchiha standing on my door mat. I don't know how many times I'm going to say that in my head before I realize it's not a dream.

And last but certainly not least, isn't he supposed to be home taking care of Kyuubi!

"Idiot. It's common courtesy to invite your guests inside. Not stare." Sasuke says with a hint of annoyance and a raised brow. Well someone hasn't had their cup off coffee yet it seems. Although, I imagine it would be a bad idea to drink coffee at this hour unless he wanted to stay up all night...

"Sh-shut up Teme!" I inwardly curse myself for stuttering. "Now I'm not gonna invite you inside for being such a prick." I cross my arms over my chest with a smug smile stretched so far across my face, it makes my cheeks begin to hurt. Ha! Bet you feel stupid now, huh Teme?

"Alright. Kyuubi and I will just–"

"Wait! You brought Kyuubi?" And that's when I really noticed the small bundle he's cradling in one of his arms. In answer to my question, he shifts what looks like the arm of the hoodie to reveal a happily sleeping Kyuubi.

"Well... I guess you can come inside..." I mumble trying to sound nonchalant but the grin I just know I'm failing to contain is a dead give away. I really missed Kyuubi.

I step aside and he brushes past me with a victoriously smug expression which I decided I didn't see. After I close the door, he hands me Kyuubi and I just can't hold back my laugh when that baby cat yawns.

"Come on, Teme." I say and lead him to the kitchen where he takes a seat at the dinning table. By now Kyuubi is fully awake and meowing happily (and rather loudly at that). After being distracted by the pure bundle of joy I find give my attention back to my midnight guest to catch him watching me with an unreadable expression. Somewhat embarrassed, I put Kyuubi on the floor to let her walk around and blush. Remembering what the Teme said about common courtesy, I decide to enlighten him with the manners that I definitely do have. "Do you want something to–"

"WHAT WAS THAT SOUND?"

The booming voice travels throughout my apartment and I flinch at it. In the living room I can see Kiba jerk violently at the sudden disturbance of sleep. If he weren't already laying on the floor, he would have fallen off the couch at the fright. I notice Sasuke tense even more than he already was when he got here.

A dark eyebrow twitches.

A second later the door to my restroom where Sakura has taken refuge is thrown open so hard it has me praying that there isn't a hole in the wall from the door knob.

"Wha– th' fuck...?" Comes the pained groan from my living room floor. If possible, Sasuke tenses even more. I guess he didn't notice the drunk idiot sleeping on my carpet. Well, all the lights beside the kitchen and hallway lights are off so I guess it's understandable. But damn, Teme should see a doctor. I don't think it's healthy to tense up that much in less than five minutes.

Suddenly a frantic looking Sakura appears at the kitchen doorway. It only takes half a second for her eyes to zero in on the kitchen's only possible occupant to let out such an adorable sound. "Awww!"

Well, I mean, I can let out adorable sounds too though. 'Cause I'm just as cute as a kitten but I haven't mastered the art of meowing quite yet. I shall someday!

A silent squeal pulls me from my mental plans of becoming a cat and dominating the world with cuteness back to Sakura who is now on cradling Kyuubi to her chest much like Dobby would do to his precious ring.

Wait...

No, that's not the right name. Wrong movie too. What's the name of that one Hobbit in Lord of the Rings? The one that went insane and developed a split personality because of his obsession? I know it's a weird name...

"Sakura, please don't kill my kitty. You're smothering her." I say with a chuckle. Honestly if Sakura keeps this up, she won't need to be single to become a crazy cat lady.

"Nonsense!" She says cuddling Kyuubi close to her face. "Oh~! You're such a cutie!"

I roll my eyes. I can see it now. Sakura and Lee living in a house filled with twenty cats and catnip guarden it the back yard. It's so clear in my head.

"Anyways, do you want something to drink, Sasuke?" I ask, remembering what I was saying before Sakura deemed it necessary to wake up the entire district.

He gives a jerky nod. "Water would be fine."

At hearing the new familiar voice, Sakura's head snap's away from little Kyuu-chan and nearly bulge out of her sockets at the sight of Sasuke coolly accepting a glass of cold water from me. He doesn't even say thank you before he takes a swig.

Humph. Prick.

"Sasuke?" Her eyes dart from me to Sasuke a few time as I sit in the char across from the Teme.

"Haruno." He greets with tight lips.

"When did you get here?" She asked as she takes a seat in the chair beside me and places Kyuubi on the table. Sasuke make a face at the action. He may be a cat person at heart, but I guess he still has to keep up his proper persona. Paws on the dinner table are against eloquent living it seems.

"Er... He..." I try to say, not knowing if he would feels comfortable talking to Sakura. I've always had this sneaky suspicion he doesn't exactly like my pink haired friend all that much. Or at all actually. The glare I receive tells me he doesn't appreciate being answered for.

"Just now." He replies when his gaze returns to Sakura. I feel kind of stupid for trying to speak for him. Sasuke is capable of speaking for himself. I know this. I scratch the back of my head and smile sheepishly as an apology.

He scoffs slightly and I can tell he wants to roll his eyes but doesn't dare show such a normal human act.

"The fuck is going on in here– Whao dude, is that who I think it is?" Kiba says as he drags his feet into the kitchen. He doesn't look as drunk as he was a few hours ago and he somehow managed to get some pants on.

I wonder if he noticed how they are inside out.

"Kyuubi. Yep." I say without sparing him a glance as I suddenly realize how uncomfortable Sasuke looks. He's following Sakura and Kiba with narrowed eyes. Back straight and chin up with authority, his body seems ridged with tension. His thumb taps the base of the glass of water in his hands so lightly you'd have to squint and tilt your head at a certain angel to catch it.

I know he's a stoic asshole and all but I also know for a fact that he doesn't have people problems. Being as popular as he is pretty much comes with a healthy social life built in doesn't it? He's never had trouble being around people before. Why's he getting all weird now?

Huh. Strange.

"No, you idiot. I'm talking about Mr. Ice Prince over there." Kiba nods his head towards the now glaring raven.

"Inuzuka." Sasuke drawls, cold and venomous enough to kill off half of humanity. Suddenly the entire kitchen has a thick suffocating kind of atmosphere that makes me wonder if I could slice it with a knife.

"Uchiha." Kiba smirks that carefree smirk of his as he headed towards the fridge to drink milk out of the carton.

Sasuke is not amused.

Well maybe it's just me and Sasuke because Sakura and Kiba look just as comfortable as always. Kyuubi is sitting in the center of the table cleaning herself without a care in the world.

Ok so maybe I have to agree with Sasuke on the whole no cats on the dinner table thing. Note to self: disinfect table till it shines.

"Well, since Kiba's up and I really don't want to go to bed yet... Uno?" And just like that, the iced tension I feel is shattered into a million pieces with Sakura's innocent need for fun.

"Hell yes!" Glad for something to do, I head to the living room where the pack of Uno cards were placed on my small coffee table. I return to the kitchen two seconds later to see that Kiba took my spot beside Sakura, leaving the seat next to Sasuke free.

Not that I'm complaining. In fact, I can't help but notice how Sasuke's shoulders relax just the slightest bit when I take the seat next to him. I mentally thank Kiba for taking my seat. And then I mentally thank Sakura for when she helped me buy this dinner table as a moving in present. It's just the right size that Sasuke and I are sitting close enough for our thighs and arms brush against each other.

If he notices, then he doesn't show it. If it bothers him, then he does a pretty good job at ignoring it and makes no move to break the contact.

"Alright dog breath! Ready to hold sixteen cards and get skipped every turn again?" I declare after willing my face to not blush from the warmth I feel radiating from my right.

It's pleasantly distracting.

"You wish Blondie! Bring it on!"

• • • • • • • • • •

The first few games consisted of Sakura and I teaming up on Kiba, me 'accidentally' brushing my thigh against Sasuke's, Kiba banging his head on the table for every skip, reverse, or plus four we through at him, and Sasuke smirking when Sakura decided to betray me to team up with Kiba.

Through all this, Sasuke just sat beside me, scratching the head of a content Kyuubi that curled on in front of him on the table. Sakura and I tried to get him to play with us but to no avail. It wasn't until after our fourth game when Kiba accused him of not knowing how to play Uno that Sasuke begrudgingly accepted the cards I've been shoving in his face for the past hour and a half.

"Teme! How could you!? I thought we where all teaming up against Kiba!?" I yell as he places a skip card over me. He knows I have a switch card that I wanna use on Kiba! As it turns out, I ended up being the one with sixteen cards. I could have gotten Kiba's hand of two cards if it weren't for the stupid Teme!

"Hn. Changed my mind." He says with a smirk. That fickle asshole! How can he even help Kiba? He's been glaring at that dog boy and sending murderous vibes since Kiba walked into the kitchen! How does that make any kind of sense!? It's only the fourth game playing with Sasuke involved and he's already proving how much of a Teme he is! So far Kiba hasn't had a single win and I damn well intend to keep it that way!

I will never understand the Uchiha.

"Ughhhh!" I groan as Sasuke skips me yet again with the same smug smirk. Kiba only has one card left and I'm just about ready to flip the table.

"How's it feel to crash and burn Blondie!? Huh!?" Kiba crackles like a maniac as I pray to the gods that he doesn't have a green or number six card. Though it all really comes down to what Sakura's next move is.

"Sakura! Do something!" I beg. There is no way that mutt is winning this round!

Sakura smirks over her cards as she glances between Kiba and I. She hums and I hold my breath. She's having fun with this. She's enjoying how the suspense is making me suffer. It seems Sasuke is just as amused as Sakura if the wide smirk on his stupid pretty boy face is anything to go by.

"Sorry Kibs. Red." She says and I just about jump out of my seat when she places down a plus four on top of the stack.

"HA! Not today dog breath! Not today!" I shout in victory. Sasuke scowls beside me at my volume but I didn't care. That was a close one. Seriously. I really thought Kiba might actually win this one! What a relief!

However, when Kiba takes to long to grab his four cards, I begin to feel the harsh claws of doubt take hold of me. The smirk on his face doesn't do anything to help.

"Oh really?" He taunts, "You sure about that, Blondie?"

"Bullshit! Y-you're bluffing!" I say frantically. My eyes widen at the sudden glint I see flash across his eyes. No! Impossible! It's not true! Please let it not be true!

And then it happened. Time seemed to stop as Kiba slowly, oh so fucking slowly turned his card around to reveal...

...a plus four card.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

What is the meaning of life anymore?

I slump forward onto the table and hide my face in my arms. Sakura and Kiba are busy laughing their asses off at the sudden change of events. All that hard work. All that effort to deprive Kiba from any taste of victory...

Poof. Gone.

"Wow. I honestly didn't see that coming!" Sakura says as she wipes a mirthful tear from her eye.

"Lies!" I yell snapping my head up to playfully glare at the pink hair traitor. Of course she knew. I just know it! She only said what she said to pull me into a false sense of security so that when Kiba won it would be all the more painful!

"Ok well, maybe a little." She sends me a smile so sweet it almost hides the sinister gleam in her eyes. Almost. "Can you blame me? It's just so funny the way you react." she giggles.

"Agreed." Sasuke smirks and I send him the coldest glare I can muster, to which his smirk widens in amusement.

"Humph!"

In the end, Sakura is declared victorious with three wins, Sasuke and I tied for second with two wins each and Kiba in last with one win. So no matter what. Kiba is still the loser.

By now, Sasuke is pretty much completely relaxed. The heavy tension on his body is all but gone and his glares have become less deadly and more half-hearted. Kyuubi abandoned the table when Sasuke's hands became preoccupied with playing Uno and has now taken a liking to the air mattress in the living room (which I'm glad to see is strong enough to withstand her hidden blades).

Sakura stretches her arms high above her head as she let's out a tired yawn. Kiba follows and I resist the urge to do the same. I can feel my eyelids getting slightly heavy but I refuse to acknowledge that the fun is coming to an end.

"Well, I'm going to bed. What time is it?" Sakura asks throwing a glance to Kiba. Immediately, Kiba brings his wrist watch to his face.

"Oh shit." He says with wide eyes. "It's already past three in the morning."

My eyes mirror Kiba's at hearing the new information. "Well shit. How long have we been playing?"

"I should go." And that's when the one moment I wished would never have to come punched me across the face with a brass of steel. I really don't want Sasuke to leave just yet but it's late and I know there is no possible way of prolonging his stay.

"I'll walk you outside. I wanna carry Kyuubi for a little bit." Nice. That's a great excuse! Although it's not just an excuse. I really do wanna carry Kyuubi for a little bit. I'll be killing two birds with one stone.

He nods and follows me to the living room where we find Kyuubi entertaining herself on the mattress with her tail. She meows at seeing me and approaches as I bend down to grab her.

"Aw Kyuu-chan~ Are you attacking your tail?" I craddle her to my chest and let her playfully attack my hand when I try to scratch her belly. "I'll be right back guys!" I yell over my shoulder as Sasuke and I step out of the apartment and into the hall.

"Take your time!" Sakura practically sings. A mumbled, "Seriously." is heard from Kiba. I don't have to look at them to know they both have twinning grins that scream creepy. I roll my eyes.

I coo and play with Kyuubi as we make our way to the elevators. When we step inside, I suddenly start to feel awkward. Sasuke is casually leaning against the elevator's wall beside me with both hands in his pockets. He still seems relaxed but the way he lightly taps his foot on the floor makes me wonder if he feels as awkward as I do.

The silence in the air is thick and somewhat uncomfortable. Sasuke is standing fairly close to me and even with the air between us I can still feel the warmth radiating from his perfect lean body. I try to focus on Kyuubi but the warmth and silence combined nearly have me mentally screaming. So, being the talkative person that I am, I decided to make conversation.

"So..." I start hesitantly, "Did you have fun?" Because really, I need to know that spending time with my friends is something he might hate.

He glances at me from the corner of his eye before returning his gaze back to the elevator door in front of us that he's been staring at for the past fifteen seconds.

"Pretty sure I lost some brain cells." I huff at his this and prepare to argue but he's quick to continue. "But it wasn't horrible."

Translation: I had a good time.

"I know you had fun, Teme." I tease with newfound confidence. "Just say it! You can't deny how awesome me and my friends are." I puff out my chest proudly.

"Whatever." He scoffs with a slight scowl on his pale face.

Well, at least he isn't denying it.

The soft ding of the elevator reminds me that Sasuke is about to walk out of my apartment building. It was nice having him over and I want it to happen again. However the thought of asking him to come again makes me fidget.

"So, Teme..." I say as we slowly walk across the lobby to the front entrance. "Since you didn't have a horrible time... do you wanna hang out with us again...? Maybe...?"

We stop in front of the doors and Sasuke turns to face me. I avoid his eyes by focusing my attention on Kyuubi who us currently clawing and biting at my fingers. One of her claws get snagged on my thin tee-shirt and I gently remove it. I gently squish her paw just enough to reveal the razor sharp claws hidden in feather soft fur.

Sasuke stays silent for what feels like hours and I begin to wonder if he'll decline. Seconds that feel like eternities pass by before he suddenly holds out his hand. At first, I thought he was going to demand to have Kyuubi handed over but the thought dies when he speaks.

"Give me your phone."

I stare at his outstretched hand feeling slightly confused. My phone? It's a strange request but nonetheless, I reach into my back pocket and pull out my phone, placing it into the palm of his hand after unlocking it. What does he need my pho–

Oh.

It hits me like a ton bricks and makes my heart skip a beat.

Could he be–?

No. Why would he? He doesn't like my friends. Just because he tolerated them tonight doesn't mean he would be willing to hang out with them again. Maybe his phone isn't working and he needs to call someone to pick him up?

Nevermind the fact that he has a car and most likely drove here on his own.

Moreover, why else would he give me his phone number? I doubt he's the type of person who like to call or text just for a chat. It just doesn't seem like an Uchiha thing to do.

All of a sudden he's thrusting the device back in my hand and gently pealing Kyuubi's claws out of my shirt.

And then he walks away.

Huh–?

Confused, I watch his back as he steps through the glass door and into the night. What just happened? Why'd he just walk away like that? No 'later, Done'?

When I remember about the phone in my hand, I look at it and just stare. This goes on for about five seconds until I slowly turn around and head back to the elevator, still staring at my phone. Now on autopilot, I push the up button and wait for the door to open. When I'm inside, I unlock my phone and come face to face with my messages.

On it, is an out going message sent to "Sasuke Uchiha" reading: Wfmd.

Oh my god.

Sasuke gave me his number.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Gave me, Naruto Uzumaki.

His personal cellphone number.

By the time I make it to my apartment door my face is in pain from too much smiling. As I walk past the living room, a small part of my brain registers Sakura sound asleep on the sofa and Kiba half on the air mattress and half sleeping on the carpet floor. Both out like a light.

But I don't care.

I make it to my bedroom and flop down onto my bed. However, I'm not smiling anymore as I stare at the ceiling of my room, my phone resting on my chest. A confused frown finds it's way onto my face as I reread the message Sasuke sent himself through my phone in my head.

Wfmd? What the hell is that supposed to mean? Did he just type whatever just so he can save my number onto his phone? Does it have a significant meaning to it? If so, what could it be?

Ah, well I can think about that later. I'm sleep deprived and emotionally exhausted. I welcome sleep with hopes that dark midnight eyes and a sexy smirk will invade my dreams yet again.

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
